


Day 1 - Threesomes

by Miscellaneousmando



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneousmando/pseuds/Miscellaneousmando
Summary: Reader receives oral from Ellaria
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950001
Kudos: 24





	Day 1 - Threesomes

“ Be still, my dove. I know you can do it,” Oberyn cooed, pressing his fingers down on your tongue until the wet muscle began to pulse beneath them. Thick and heavy, you gagged only a little, small tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. His other hand resided against your throat, squeezing and pinning you; holding you captive in his lap. Even if he wasn’t about you, you doubted you would be able to breathe properly anyways.

You whimpered pathetically, hips straining and fists clenching as you resisted the urge to grind up against Ellaria’s plush lips––to ride the wicked tongue that whipped at your clit. Her tongue was wrapped so sweetly against your clit, slender fingers curling against that sweet spot inside of you with cruel accuracy. 

“Tell me, dove, how does her mouth feel on that pretty little cunt of yours? Does she make you feel good as I do?” Oberyn laughed, the deep timbre shooting down to your core, keeping the fire aflame. His fingers withdrew from your mouth, marveling at the thin string of spit that connected you to him before hooking his fingers beneath your chin, forcing you to look down at Ellaria. She paused her ministrations against your throbbing pussy, dark eyes glancing up to meet yours as she licked the glistening trail of your slick off her lips as though it was the most delicious meal she had ever tasted. She always told you as much.

You knew this game all too well, whining loudly in protest at the lack of attention against your clit. “I-It feels so good,” you gasped, hoping it would be enough to please them. Their eyes locked for a moment, the deafening silence eliciting another whimper from you. Ellaria glanced down at you with a thin-lipped expression, curling her fingers boredly. Unsatisfied. 

“Gods, I ne-need it so badly,  _ please _ . I’ll do anything, my prince.” You scrambled to make up for your mistake, hoping it would be enough for them to grant you mercy. Oberyn smirked in response before nodding, his warm fingers brushing over your cheek. Your eyelashes fluttered at the soft contact––but it didn’t last long before your thighs were twitching as Ellaria returned her attack against your dripping pussy. Moving slowly, Oberyn pulled himself from beneath your head, letting you rest flat against the soft blankets that adorned his bed. His hands came down on your shoulders, pinning you down once more.

“You know what to do, my love,” Oberyn mused, chuckling softly.

“Oh, FUCK!’ You cried out as Ellaria’s fingers began to pump into you so fast all you could hear was the sound of your flooded walls sucking her in and begging for more; your mouth open in a soundless scream of pleasure. Her elbow pinned down one of your thighs, preventing your body from bucking up with the convulsions of your orgasm, only your back arching and no more––your release ripped from you and an unfamiliar sensation driving you insane. You saw the briefest  _ squirt _ of clear liquid before you fell back with a soft thud, Oberyn grinning above you. His praises were wordless against the ringing of your ears, tears welling up in your eyes. A broken sob died on your tongue as you pushed Ellaria’s head away from your cunt, where she tried to clean up your mess with her mouth.

White noise rang in your ears, all hands and touches retreating from your body. Through hooded eyes, you watched as Oberyn reached for Ellaria, pulling her towards him. She met him in the middle, lips and tongues becoming one as they shared your taste between their kisses. You felt weightless, watching them move around your body with ease, like insatiable vultures. Oberyn’s hands hooked beneath your thighs, pushing them further apart so his bare hips could fit through. Your night was far from over.


End file.
